ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarecrow
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Scarecrow is a fictional character, invented by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. He is first introduced in Baum's first Oz book of 1900 titled 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' and is introduced in the third chapter of the book titled 'How Dorothy Saved the Scarecrow'. He doesn't have a name and is only known by what he is-a Scarecrow, one that can magically talk, walk and dance. He was the first traveling companion and loyal friend that Dorothy Gale and Toto discovered along her journey down the Yellow Brick Road while venturing to the Emerald City, to see the great Wizard of Oz. The Scarecrow ventured along with Dorothy in search for a set of Brains. In the end of the story, when the Scarecrow finally did get his Brains from the Wizard he eventually became known as one of the cleverest citizens of the Land of Oz. Baum's Description The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) In the middle of the Munchkin Country in Oz. He was introduced being placed on a pole in the fields of the Munchkin farmers. He is described as wearing all blue of warn out and faded hand me down clothing, with a pointed hat and old boots. Because he is wearing Munchkin clothing, the Scarecrow is actually quite short in height like all the Munchkins in Oz. When her befriended Dorothy, at first he did not understand why Dorothy wanted to leave Oz and go back to Kansas when the Land of Oz is such a beautiful place and Kansas is so gray and dull. Dorothy tries to explain to her new friend that he can't understand because he has no Brains. Therefore he simply cannot grasp the concept of people who are made of flesh and blood, and the desire of returning to where one belongs no matter how beautiful a place may be, for home is where the heart is. Thus, concluding that there is no place like home. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Scarecrow is a gentle character, his disposition is so kind and considerate, obliging and honest that all who know him love him. Because he is stuffed with straw, the Scarecrow can never get hurt, though he is awkward in his movements. He never tires, and never needs to sleep or eat. He also sees very well in the dark. The only thing he fears is fire. History of the Scarecrow of Oz The Scarecrow. The Scarecrow doesn't really have any history, he was barley two days old when he met Dorothy after being stuffed, sewn together and placed high up in the Munchkin farmer's ripe cornfield. Being informed by the local crows that he had no brain, he joined Dorothy on her journey to the Emerald City in hopes of asking the Wizard of Oz for one. After several adventures, including the destruction of the Wicked Witch of the West, the Wizard was revealed as a humbug. Nevertheless, he filled the Scarecrow's head with bran mixed with pins and needles, giving him a brand-new brain that is very sharp. Before leaving the Land of Oz in a hot air balloon, the Wizard appointed the Scarecrow to rule as king in his place. The Wizard was unable to help Dorothy return home, so the Scarecrow and his companions went with her to Glinda's Palace. After Dorothy returned to Kansas, Glinda commanded the Winged Monkeys to carry the Scarecrow to the gates of the Emerald City. ' The King of Straw & Brains The Scarecrow ruled very wisely with his new brains, and was loved by all who new him and was respected by all of the Emerald City citizens who were happy to have him as they're King. Scarecrow.jpg|thumb|left|The Scarecrow and Dorothy by W.W. Denslow]] The Scarecrow was deposed as king when General Jinjur organized an Army of Revolt and took over the Emerald City. He escaped on the Sawhorse, with Tip and Jack Pumpkinhead, to the castle of his good friend the Tin Woodman. On their way back to the Emerald City, they met the Queen of the Field Mice, who allowed a dozen of her subjects to accompany the Scarecrow, nestled inside his straw-filled breast. When they arrived back at the Royal Palace, the Scarecrow released the mice and frightened away his captors. He and his companions then went to Glinda to ask for her help in conquering Queen Jinjur and her army. Glinda refused in light of the fact that only Princess Ozma was the true ruler. When Ozma was found and established on the throne, the Scarecrow went with his friend the Tin Woodman to live in the Winkie Country. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) When Princess Ozma set out to rescue the Royal Family of Ev from the Nome King, the Scarecrow joined her party. Along the way they found Dorothy and soon arrived in the Nome Kingdom. The Nome King had transformed the Royal Family of Ev into ornaments for his palace, and he tricked the Ozites and began transforming them as well. The Scarecrow was transformed into a golden ornament, but was liberated along with everyone else by Billina the hen. At the conclusion of their successful mission the party returned to the Emerald City. (Ozma of Oz) After many years of living in the Emerald City, the Scarecrow decided to return to his roots as a farmer. Ozma gave him some land in the Winkie Country and Jack Pumpkinhead designed a mansion for him. (The Emerald City of Oz) He also has a boat made from a hollowed corncob, decorated with brilliant jewels and with a purple silk sail. (''"The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman")'' Glinda sent the Scarecrow to Jinxland in the Quadling country to rescue some visitors of Oz: Trot, Cap'n Bill, and Button-Bright. (The Scarecrow of Oz) Book Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * The Marvelous Land of Oz * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz '' * ''The Royal Book of Oz trivia - his original paint was made out of oil - his left eye is smaller than the right one -he's made out ot munchkin clothe - as the tin man needs to be oiled, he needs to has his face repainted every once in a while Background In Magic Land the Scarecrow is called Strasheela. In The Great Wishy Woz he is Manny Kin. Peter Schulenburg provides a treatment of the Scarecrow's unique home in The Corn Mansion of Oz. In the graphic novel adaptation the Scarecrow was a stuffed man as in the original book. The Scarecrow appears as Fiyero in Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West and Son of a Witch as well as the Broadway musical adaptation, but he does not appear in the third book in the trilogy, A Lion Among Men. In Treasury of Illustrated Classics The Wizard of Oz the Scarecrow wore the same blue sleeve shirt, sneakers, jeans, and black pointed hat as the Munchkins. In L. Frank Baum's The Wizard of Oz: The Graphic Novel, the Scarecrow wears an orange jacket, blue jeans and brown hat instead of the usual Munchkin blue outfit. Gallery Character-scarecrow.jpg|Ray Bolger as Scarecrow Wiz2 SCARECROW-HINTON BATTLE.jpeg|Hinton Battle as The Scarecrow 4125 The-Wiz 265.jpg|Michael Jackson as Scarecrow 0.jpg|Mickey Rooney as Scarecrow 180px-Tumblr kqpsx83rCB1qzkcla.jpg|Adam Garcia as Fiyero the Scarecrow 236px-Oz3a.jpg|Lara Teeter as the Scarecrow 368px-IMG 20140411 003953.jpg 41zDsVyPvmL SY300 .jpg 6849012199 7d5f4a0382 b.jpg|Danny Yanga as Vogelverschrikker (Scarecrow) 806185-oz007 coverrgb.jpg Alan Cumming as Glitch in Tin Man.jpg|Alan Cumming as Glitch B3v7gj.jpg|Adam Lambert as as Fiyero the Scarecrow His-majesty-the-scarecrow-of-oz-1914.jpg|Frank Moore as the Scarecrow IMG 20140427 033932.jpg IMG 20140509 182845.jpg IMG 20140511 034414.jpg IMG 20140511 035058.jpg IMG 20140511 035428.jpg IMG 20140518 211439.jpg Kermit-the-Frog-Scarecrow.jpg|Kermit the frog as Scarecrow Landofozy7.jpg|Garry Briggle as Scarecrow M1-d48-box186-no38-c2 00001.jpg|Fred S. Stone as the Scarecrow Return to Oz Scarecrow of Oz.jpg|Justin Case as Scarecrow Scarecrow sleeping on ice.jpg|Andrei Krovi as Scarecrow Scarecrow tin man.jpg|Tom Hedricks as the Scarecrow TWOO25-scarecrow1.jpg|Larry Semon as Scarecrow TinmanScarecrow.jpg Credits * The Wizard of Oz (1902 stage production): Fred Stone * The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908): Frank Burns * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Robert Z. Leonard * The Patchwork Girl of Oz (1914): Herbert Glennon * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz (1914): Frank Moore * The Wizard of Oz (1925): Larry Semon * The Land of Oz (1932): Donald Henderson * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Ray Bolger * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Mickey Rooney (voice) * The Wiz (1975): Hinton Battle * The Wiz (1978): Michael Jackson * Return to Oz (1985): Justin Case * "The Wizard of Oz on Ice" (1995): Andrei Kirovi * The Wizard of Oz (1997): Lara Teeter * Wicked (2003): Norbert Leo Butz as Fiyero Tiggular * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Kermit the Frog * De musical The Wiz (2006): Danny Yanga as Vogelverschrikker * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (VeggieTales) (2007): Mr. Lunt the Gourd * Tin Man (2007): Alan Cumming as Glitch * Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012): Ari Zigaris (in the form of Allen Denslow) * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014): Dan Aykroyd (voice) External Links * IMDB * Fansite page * Wikipedia page Scarecrow Scarecrow Category:Wicked Characters Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Protagonists Category:Once Upon a Time Characters